Desastre de amor
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: En China han aparecido dos seres que se hacen llamar Ángeles, Izanamy y Byakun les harán frente mostrando sus nuevos poderes cómo Guardianes Celestiales, pero en medio de la batalla Po y Hinata tratan de aclarar sus sentimientos, Tigresa apoya que los dos estén juntos pero ¿podrán sobrevivir a varios desastres naturales?
1. Chapter 1

**__**Los desastres naturales**__**

En el palacio Shiba todo parecía normal igual que en el palacio Imperial de los Guardianes, en el palacio Shiba Hinata estaba viendo a Long aprendiendo a caminar por su cuenta, ella estaba sonriendo mientras Long caminaba un poco, Long no pudo quedarse parado y cayó al suelo sentado y comenzó a llorar, Long lloro un poco y se volvió a levantar para tratar de caminar de nuevo.

El pequeño se esfuerza mucho -dijo una loba de pelo blanco y negro detrás de Hinata-

¿Iza? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

Quería salir de la oficina un momento -dijo Iza sonriendo- vaya Long ha crecido mucho

Si bastante -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Long se acercó a ella sonriendo- espero verte crecer y que seas un buen Guerrero en el futuro -las dos hembras estaban sonriendo viendo a Long practicar, en eso el cielo se comenzó a tornar un poco rojo y una roca se levanto del suelo y las dos hembras se quedaron un poco más atrás, Hinata abrazo a Long y las dos vieron al cielo cómo apareció una especie de lobo usando una armadura roja con detalles dorados en el cuerpo-

Guardianas he venido por ustedes -dijo el lobo serio, tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos rojos, el lobo concentro energía negra y roja en su mano, disparo una esfera pero Iza expulsó un poder azul oscuro de su cuerpo y creo una barrera frente a ellas deteniendo el ataque, Iza estaba resistiendo pero en eso la barrera serio y ella cayó al suelo con Hinata un poco heridas- no estuvo mal -dl lobo levanto el brazo liberando una onda de energía negra y roja, las dos hembras se preocuparon al ver el ataque pero eso un resplandor dorado apareció sobre ellas, frente a ellas apareció un lobo de pelo blanco o no un brillo dorado, el lobo grito y lanzó un golpe soltando energía dorada, el ataque del lobo negro se deshizo y el lobo blanco se quedo de pie-

Gracias por salvarnos Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, frente a ellas estaba Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo, Izanamy sonrió asintiendo-

Tal como lo esperaba del Guardian más poderoso -dijo el lobo negro bajando con cuidado y apareció frente a Izanamy- ¡Izanamy el Guerrero del Sol!

¿Quién eres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Me llamo Kamus -dijo el lobo sonriendo- y soy un ángel Izanami

La diosa que está atrapada en el otro mundo -dijo Izanamy serio, mientras en el palacio Imperial Byakun estaba cargando a un cachorro de tigre pero su pelo era un poco amarillo con marcas negras poco visibles en su cabeza-

Sparks está un poco inquieto hoy -dijo Kira sonriendo jugando con Sparks, Byakun estaba sonriendo hasta que sintió una descarga cerca de él, expulsó energía pasando a su fase tres y estudio el brazo derecho creando una escudo de energía, frente a él aparecieron tres barras de energía dorada de rayos, los ataques chocaron con el escudo y se deshicieron dejando solo rastros pequeños de energía-

Yo nunca fallo -dijo un lobo blanco de ojos azules, el usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo en color azul con detalles de olas de color doradas- me llamo Arquímedes

No pregunte por ti, pero no atacaras a mi esposa y a mi hijo -dijo Byakun serio-

Así que tú eres el segundo Guardian más poderoso y el más veloz de todos, Byakun Guerrero del Tigre blanco -dijo Arquímedes sonriendo-

Te lo diré una vez más vete -dijo Byakun serio, Byakun avanzó corriendo, Arquímedes creo una lanza de energía dorada, lanzó un golpe pero Byakun desapareció y a apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se quejara, Arquímedes se giró lanzando un corte horizontal soltando una onda de energía pero Byakun bajo su cuerpo y desapareció, Byakun aparecio en un extremo y concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de energía azul que rodeó a Arquímedes y lo elevó en el aire hasta que lo hizo girar y cayó al suelo de cara sintiendo una descarga en todo su cuerpo-

Ven Izanamy -dijo Kamus sonriendo, Izanamy dio un paso envuelto en energía dorada, apareció frente a Kamus y lanzó un golpe , Kamus le regresó el golpe y los dos chocaron puños dejando una panda de sonido en el campo, el suelo templo y las rocas se levantaron un poco, los dos gruñeron hasta que Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y un golpe de gancho al estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre-

Te abvierto que dejes de pelear -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esto todavía no acaba -Kamus se levantó y lanzó un golpe soltando energía roja, Izanamy sujeto su puño y debajo de sus pies se formó una onda de energía roja y negra que cubrió a ambos, Izanamy se quejó apretando los dientes, Kamus lanzó un golpe soltando energía e Izanamy levantó su brazo libre sujetando su puño, liberó poder y se creo un gran resplandor entre ambos-

Voy a detener tu poder con mi cuerpo -dijo Izanamy serio, Izanamy lo jaló y le dio un golpe en la cara, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Kamus escupió sangre y levanto los brazos-

Si eso Izanamy, libera más y más energía -dijo Kamus sonriendo, cruzó los brazos y luego los estiro liberando una onda de viento y energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y protegió a Iza y a Hinata del ataque, expulsó fuego dorado y creo alas de ese fuego, Izanamy gritó un poco y retrajo su brazo derecho a la costilla- ¡Espada escarlata del juicio! -en su mano derecha apareció una lanza de energía roja carmesí y todo el campo brillo-

En el palacio Imperial Byakun gritó y apareció detrás de Arquímedes dándole una patada en la espalda, apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe con ambos puños en el pecho soltando una onda de viento y energía empujándolo, Arquímedes escupió algo de sangre, se giró y libero una red eléctrica, Byakun gritó y se cruzó de brazos creando un campo de energía que detuvo el ataque, los dos concentraron rayos en su cuerpo, Byakun gritó formando la cabeza de un tigre con su energía y y retrajo un puño a sus costillas del lado derecho, Arquímedes concentro rayos en sus manos formando lanzas doradas y e pulso energía formando un campo eléctrico en la zona-

¡Lanzas del juicio! -Arquímedes grito y liberó las lanzas de energía contra Byakun-

¡Rugido de las tormentas! -Byakun gritó liberando un golpe con su garra derecha, el tigre rugió y sé convirtió en un gran resplandor azul, el ataque choco contra el de Arquímedes dejando una gran esfera en el centro donde los dos estaban gruñendo con fuerza expulsando más energía, la colisión sé hacia más y más grande, en el palacio Shiba estaba por pasar lo mismo-

¡Los cien dragones! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe soltando una gran llamarada en forma de remolino, de ese remolino aparecieron varios Dragones hechos de fuego, los dragones rugieron y avanzaron hacia Kamus, Kamus gritó y libero su energia roja escarlata, los ataques chocaron formando una gran colisión en el campo, el poder de ambos lados aumento e Izanamy gritó liberando un segundo golpe, su poder tomó ventaja y termino golpeando a Kamus con fuerza, en ambos lados solo se vio un gran resplandor blanco sin saber el resultado-

Después de eso ha pasado un mes, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba dormido debajo del árbol de durazno, estaba tratando de dormir pero algo lo hacía reír un poco, sin que se diera cuenta Tigresa llegó con el viendo que se qué se reí-

¿Estará teniendo un buen sueño? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- despierta Po tenemos trabajo que hacer, Po, Po -lo movió un poco pero Po tuvo una reacción diferente-

 ** _ _ **Sueño de Po-**__** Po estaba despertando en medio de la luz del sol, estaba levantándose estaba en la colina del árbol del durazno-

¿Qué pasa amor tuviste un mal sueño? -dijo Hinata quien estaba cortada a su derecha, ella lo estaba viendo sonriendo y Po sonrió viéndola- hola

Hola Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo , se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata ronroneo un poco y le devolvió el beso- me alegro que estés aquí

¿Por qué? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Porque te amo y me da mucho gusto verte aquí a mi lado -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo abrazados y acostados en el suelo-

Yo también te amo Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y no dejaré de hacerlo - ** _ _ **fin del sueño-**__**

En el exterior Tigresa estaba escuchando todo lo que Po estaba diciendo y repetía el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez, eso la afecto un poco pero lo pensó un poco-

Po despierta o te daré de comer tofu solamente -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po despertó rápido-

Ya desperté ¿qué pasa? -dijo Po sorprendido- Tigresa ¿que tanto tiempo llevas ahí?

El suficiente -dijo Tigresa calmada- te escuche llamar a Hinata en tus sueños incluso decías que la amabas...¿por que? -Po bajo las orejas y Tigresa lo sujeto de la cara- ¿realmente la amas? Dímelo de frente Po por favor

Si...si..yo...la amo mucho -dijo Po deprimido, Tigresa suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio- pero por favor entiéndeme, yo...no puedo olvidarla, ella fue mi primer amor, mi primera novia, la chica a la que me entregue en cuerpo y alma por amor...

Si lo entiendo...pero yo tengo mucho en que pensar -dijo Tigresa, algo en su voz sonaba algo extraño, Po pensó que ella estaba dolida pero solo la vio correr a cuatro patas haciendo que se sintiera mal por eso-

Hay soy un completo idiota -dijo Po molesto sujetándose la cabeza, Tigresa llegó hasta la parte trasera del palacio sé siento en el suelo y comenzó a comenzó a llorar un poco, estaba dolida un poco por lo que dijo Po, Po por su parte solo se sentó en el suelo sin saber que hacer o decir- hay Hinata ¿que debería hacer? Siempre me ayudabas en estas situaciones

Deberías ser menos idiota -Po se levantó escuchando una voz femenina pero no era de Hinata, se escucharon pasos y él se volteó a ver a Iza- ¿Tu eres...?

Soy Iza ¿recuerdas? -dijo la loba sonriendo y Po se golpeó la cabeza riendo un poco- y tú eres Panda Idiota

Si me lo merezco -dijo Po deprimido- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine aquí porque tenía un mensaje muy importante que darte, escucha cómo sabes vengo de otra dimensión pero eso no me impide dar una mano cuando la necesiten -dijo Iza sería- mira dentro de poco aparecerán dos desastres naturales muy graves aquí en China, Los dos Guardianes más poderosos Byakun e Izanamy se encargarán de los que están haciendo esos desastres

¿Por que no me llamaron a mi? -dijo Po serio-

Porque solo estorbas, escucha Hinata y tú se encargarán de cuidar de las personas aquí en el palacio o en el Valle -dijo Iza sería- Izanamy y Byakun irán directo a las fuentes tu deber es proteger a estas personas junto a Hinata -Po se sorprendió y se levanto- ¿estás deacuerdo?

Claro pero ¿que van a hacer tú y James? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno James y Boa están cuidando de la ciudad imperial por el gran tornado, yo e Izanamy iremos a los mares por el Guerrero de la oscuridad -dijo Iza sería- tú y Hinata cuidarán este lugar la zona de daño por el tornado ser muy grande y tendrán que no solo proteger este lugar sino también las aldeas más cercanas ¿entiendes?

Si lo entiendo -dijo Po serio, Iza se despidió y se fue corriendo, Po suspiró y comenzó a bajar rumbo al palacio, Iza estaba recorriendo el palacio viendo a los lados cuando escucho algunos llantos de parte de Tigresa, camino un poco y pasó por detrás de un muro encontrando a Tigresa sentada en el suelo no la cola pasando por sus piernas mientras las abrazaba con sus brazos-

¿Tigresa mala? -dijo Iza confundida- ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Nada, mejor lárgate -dijo Tigresa molesta pero seguía llorando-

Vi lo qué pasó -dijo Iza sería- pero si quieres escuchar un consejo o algún punto de vista de alguien qué pasa por lo mismo estoy abierta a que hables conmigo te lo prometo no me burlare -Iza sonrió y hablo de forma amable- escucha si que quieres desahogar aquí estará pero te diré que dentro de poco este lugar no será seguro y Po irá directo a un huracán y podría terminar destrozado por del viento -Tigresa abrió los ojos y luego la vio- bueno me voy

Espera -dijo Tigresa algo asustado e Iza le presto atención- creo que necesito una amiga...

¿Amiga? -dijo Iza confundida- así...soy yo...cuéntame todo lo que tiene que ver con esa tal Hinata -Iza se sentó junto a Tigresa y Tigresa comenzó a contarle todo a Iza- ahora entiendo

Si, ella fue su primera novia, el amor entre los dos es tan fuera que no creo que haya espacio para mi también -dijo Tigresa deprimida- creo que no me ama por eso creo que debería irme de aquí y dejar que Po haga su vida con Hinata

Vamos no tienes que tomar una decisión tan precipitada cómo esa -dijo Iza sonriendo- puede que sienta algo por esa tal Hinata pero también te ama a ti ¿no es verdad?

Ya no lo sé -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Escucha, al principio de mi relación de trío yo sentía que Izanamy me amaba menos, que amaba masa esa gata blanca de ojos azules ladrona -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa la vio confundida- creo que Izanamy no me amaba y esa gata me lo están robando pero un día la dijo inconsciente con un truco chino que aprendió, me llevó a un cita, dijo que en verdad me ama, me dio rosas, me preparo la cena, aunque claro la compro jaja, tuvimos un día romántico y me dijo que solo porque ella se metía entre nosotros no quería decir que no me amara también

Pero el estaba con otra y sentía algo por otra -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿no te molestaba?

Si me molestaba -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero debía ser honesta con él, y él debía ser honesto también, nos amaba a ambas, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero nos ama, sé turno un día estaba con una y otro día con la otra, pero estando los tres juntos hacíamos una fiesta y nos reíamos mucho -Tigresa asintió un poco decaída- solo por tener una relación compartida eso no quiere decir que no te ame también, debes aceptar lo bueno y lo malo de un macho, debes aceptar a tu pareja

No sé si pueda -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¿Que cambiaría tener a una hembra más con tu macho? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Tigresa lo pensó un poco- nada, solo en un momento sabes con quién está, sabes que hace pero más que nada sabes que siempre va a regresar a ti y además un consejo, si la otra chica es muy molesta mezclale drogas en su té y la duermes por horas

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y las dos hembras se reían un poco-

Piensa en lo que te dije -dijo Iza sonriendo- y prepárate porque habrá una gran pelea que podría destruir la mitad de China -Tigresa se asusto un poco por eso, después de eso los c Nico furiosos estaban ayudando a los aldeanos a ir al palacio de Jade, Grulla estaba volando buscando si alguien necesitaba algo de ayuda-

¿Grulla ves si alguien más necesita ayuda por ahí? -dijo Po desde el suelo-

No pero iré a otro extremo -dijo Grulla serio-

Ve a otra aldea yo me encargaré desde aquí -dijo Po serio Grulla asintio y sé fue volando rumbo a otra aldea cercana, Po estaba ayudando lo mejor que podía pero en eso el cielo se nubló un poco y el viendo soplo un poco fuerte- ya casi es hora, todos apresuren un poco el paso

No tienes que apresurar el pasó Po así los asustaras -dijo Hinata desde otro extremo, estaba llegando ella sola- ¿falta alguien por evacuar?

No, gracias por venir Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se juntaron viendo que no había más gente- creo que son todos, solo falta Grulla vamos hay que asegurar el palacio -Hinata asintio los dos estaban subiendo hasta que Grulla bajo rápido frente a ellos-

Po, hay gente atrapada en su casa el tornado está por formarse -dijo Grulla asustado y sintieron el viento soplar con más fuerza- rápido hay gente muy lejos de aquí

Llévanos con ellos tal vez podamos traerlos antes de que empiece el tornado -dijo Hinata sería, los tres se estaban retirando, mientras tanto en medio de un campo Byakun estaba parado de brazos cruzados viendo el cielo donde se estaba formando un remolino con la figura de Arquímedes bajando envuelto en un viento huracanado pero en su espalda había dos alas negras y sus ojos eran rojos, frente a una montaña estaba Izanamy viendo que está comenzó a temblar y el magma salió de la montaña mostrando a Kamus con alas hechas de fuego pero sus alas tenían las plumas largas y delgadas, parecían alas de ángel-

Ya veo así que este es el poder celestial de un ángel -dijo Byakun serio-

Por más que lo intento no puedo sentir su presencia -dijo Izanamy serio, Kamus sonrió y golpeó el suelo desde donde estaba, toda la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, en el cielo Arquímedes estaba comenzó a mover el aire formando un tornado pequeño, Byakun gritó y pasó a su fase 3 de Guardián, Izanamy concentro su fuerza y pasó a su Modo Explosivo, los dos estaban viendo a su oponente, el suelo comenzó a abrirse dejando fisuras, el río de magma comenzó a formarse y la montaña hizo erupción como un volcán, Kamus grito con fuerza y comenzó a formar un gran tornado, Byakun solo formó su bestia de Chi y entro a la corriente del viento, el tornado, los rayos y la lluvia comenzaron mientras Po, Hinata y Grulla estaban corriendo en medio del bosque esperando pasar rápido-

¡El tornado se formó más rápido de lo pensado! -Hinata gritó levantando los brazos- ¡Rapido busquen a esas personas! -los tres estaban corriendo, Grulla tuvo que bajar por la velocidad del viento, llegaron a una aldea y comenzaron a revisar las casas, un árbol salió volando y golpeó una casa-

¡El clima está empeorando! ¡Hinata usaré el Modo Maestro para buscarlos! -dijo Po serio-

Entendió hazlo -dijo Hinata asustada, Po pasó a su Nivel Maestro y comenzó a buscar en las casa hasta que vio una con un árbol en la puerta de enfrente-

¡Ahí están ahí! -Po gritó y los tres corrieron a la puerta, Po sujeto el árbol y lo movió quitándolo, Hinata pateo la puerta y Grulla entro buscando a la gente- ¡Si hay alguien aquí salgan por favor!

Si venimos en ayuda -dijo Hinata preocupada, Grulla salió con una familia de conejos y él cargaba a los niños en sus brazos-


	2. Chapter 2

Yo los llevaré al palacio de Jade -dijo Grulla preocupado- no vi a nadie más pero tenemos que irnos antes de que...-un relámpago sonó con fuerza y los tres vieron como el tornado aumentaba de tamaño y se veía como los rayos salían de los vientos fuertes del tornado- ¡¿Que rayos es eso?!

No hay tiempo váyanse ya -dijo Hinata sería, Grulla y la familia de conejos se fueron mientras Hinata se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos y escucho un llanto- ¡Hay alguien más atrapado que se trata de un niño!

Grulla llévatelos rápido al palacio nosotros iremos por El Niño -dijo Po serio-

Entendido maestro, Rapido Vamonos -dijo Grulla asustado, los conejos y él se fueron corriendo en medio del viento fuerte, los dos Guardianes fueron corriendo en medio de la aldea, un rayo paso y golpeó el suelo-

¡¿Como es que los rayos son atraídos?! -Po gritó preocupado-

¡Es el poder de Byakun de seguro está usando la fase tres! -dijo Hinata sería, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la casa, Hinata le dio un golpe a la puerta con la el hombro y la rompió, la casa estaba vacía y en medio de la cama estaba una leopardo de unos pocos años asustada- tranquila princesa vamos a sacarte de aquí -Hinata cargo a la niña y la cubrió con una manta-

¡Rápido tenemos que salir! -Po gritó un poco y los dos salieron corriendo cuando notaron que el viento se hacía más fuerte-

El clima empeoró -dijo Hinata asustada, este tornado aumentó más su tamaño, Po se dio la vuelta y se asustó tanto que sus ojos se hacían más pequeños-

No...aumento de tamaño...-dijo Po asustado, Hinata dio media vuelta y se asusto igual que Po, frente a ellos había no uno, si no cuatro tornados girando a una gran velocidad, en el tornado del centro estaban saliendo rayos, fuego, rocas y demás, el suelo tembló con fuerza y los dos se giraron viendo que había rayos y temblores sintiéndose en la zona, Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio la gran montaña que se había convertido en un volcán derramando magma y lava a grandes cantidades, se veía una gran nube de humo de donde se veía ondas de sonido, rayos y fuego-

Ese debe ser Izanamy, Rapido Po no hay tiempo si no salimos de aquí moriremos posiblemente -dijo Hinata asustada, los estaban corriendo entras esquivaban los rayos, Po levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe de un rayo, se giró y lanzó un golpe soñando una onda de energía dorada detenido una bola de fuego-

¡¿Como es que todo puede terminar así?! -Po gritó sorprendido viendo el viento fuerte-

¡Es porque los enemigos son ángeles del mal! -dijo Hinata molesta- ¡ahora Izanamy y Byakun están enfrentando seres celestiales!

¡¿Seres celestiales?! -Po gritó sorprendido, se escucharon más impactos y los dos se agacharon evitando el contacto- ¡Hinata debemos refugiarnos! -Hinata asintio mientras Po creó su dragón de energía Chi, sujeto a Hinata con la energía y se elevó en el aire girando, trató de volar pero un árbol apareció frente a ellos y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo de pie-

¡El viento es muy fuerte no podrás volar! -Hinata gritó asustada-

Iré avanzando con mi poder -dijo Po serio- sujétense bien -Hinata abrazo a la niña y las dos asintieron- Hinata hay algo que te quiero decir, escucha yo todavía te amo

Eso lo sé Po -dijo Hinata tranquila mientras Po avanzaba- pero te sugiero que pongas más atención al camino Po este tornado no se calmara de la nada a menos que Byakun lo detenga

Si pero yo quiero hablar de esto ahora, escucha sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero quiero saber si tú aún me amas -dijo Po nervioso-

Po ¿podríamos discutir esto cuando no nos estén por matar los elementos del planeta? -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Tienes razón -dijo Po nervioso, siguieron avanzado en n medio del bosque, Shifu estaba dejando entrar a los demás aldeanos en medio del viento, Tigresa y los demás maestros estaban adentro tratando de calmarse, Po y Hinata regresaron- ¡Rapido Shifu cierre la puerta! -Shifu le hizo caso a Po y cerró la puerta bloqueándola con una gran tronco-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Víbora asustada-

Hay cuatro tornados haya afuera -dijo Po asustado, todos los aldeanos estaban asustados- hay muchas peleas haya afuera no puedo hacer nada

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Hinata calmada, bajó a la niña y ella se quedó junto a ella- ¿todos están bien? -la mayoría de aldeanos asintieron, Tigresa se acercó a Po y él la vio-

Tigresa yo...-Po se quedó callado cuando Tigresa le dio un abrazo con fuerza- perdóname

Descuida creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar ahora pero después -dijo Tigresa calmada- solo ahora me alegro de que estés vivo -Po le regresó el abrazo y le tallo la espalda-

Estaremos a salvo por un rato -dijo Hinata preocupada, se escuchaban los sonidos del viento sonando no fuerza golpeando la puerta- ¿tienen un sótano?

Si donde ponemos las cosas antiguas -dijo Shifu serio-

Todos vayan al soltando y quédense ahí está puerta no soportará mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata sería-

Buena idea -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Shifu se acercó a un lugar y abrió la puerta mostrando unas escaleras, todos los aldeanos fueron entrando con cuidado, se escucho un fuerte estruendo y los demás se asustaron- no pierdan el tiempo rápido entren

Con cuidado no empujen -dijo Mantis nervioso viendo la puerta azotando con fuerza, todos estaban entrando con cuidado y algo lento, en el exterior, Byakun cayó al suelo quedando a cuatro patas herido, estaba escupiendo sangre, tenía cortadas en el cuerpo y en su cabeza había una cortada, Izanamy estaba igual y con partes de su ropa ropa dejando la ropa algo rasgada, los dos estaban viendo a sus oponentes los cuales no tenían ni una sola herida, las casas estaban siendo destruidas, la tierra seguía abriéndose por los Fuertes temblores y demás, las nubes atraían más y más rayos y los rayos caían al suelo dejando grietas en el suelo, los aldeanos estaban entrando al sótano del palacio mientras Po estaba esperando junto a Hinata y Tigresa a que entraran todos los aldeanos, las puertas del palacio se rompieron y el viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza, los aldeanos comenzaron a correr asustados para entrar al sótano, Tigresa y Hinata fueron arrastradas por el viento del tornado, Po gritó y las sujeto a ambas con sus manos-

¡No las voy a soltar! ¡Resistan por favor! -Po gritó asustado y nervioso-

Po...-Tigresa estaba asustada igual que Hinata, ninguna d las dos podía soportar el viento con sus manos sujetas a Po- ¡Po solo quiero decirte que te amo!

¡No te asustes Tigresa las voy a salvar a ambas! -Po gritó serio-

¡Po también te amo todavía! -Hinata gritó asustada- lamentó no habértelo dicho antes pero si te amo, sé que amas a Tigresa también pero solo quería que lo supieras

¡Yo las amo a las dos las amo! ¡No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos ni mis acciones! ¡Pero no quiero abandonar a ninguna de ustedes! -Po estaba asustado-

¡Y no tienes que hacerlo! -Tigresa gritó y los dos la vieron confundidos- ¡Se que tus sentimientos por Hinata no cambiaran por más que trate de cambiarlos! ¡Por eso decidí aceptar que tengamos una relación de tres! -Po se sorprendió pero en eso el viento ahogo con más fuerza, Po sujeto a ambas no más fuerza y las jalo-

¡Hablaremos después! -Po gritó y las atrajo, las abrazo con fuerza y creó un campo de energía dorada, el poder aumento y creó su armadura dorada- ¡Modo Superior! ¡Campo de Chi dorado escudo! -Po gritó creando un campo de energía algo grande, los tres estaban asustados, en los campos de batalla Izanamy y Byakun vieron a sus oponentes y el daño que estaban haciendo-

Sus fuerzas aumentaron más de lo pensado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y molesto- no puedo permitirme perder -se levantó- no puedo perder -Byakun por su parte estaba pensando lo mismo-

Esto tiene que acabar ahora, no puedo permitir que siga destruyendo mi hogar y el hogar de las demás personas -dijo Byakun serio- yo tendré que derrotarlo -los dos cerraron los ojos y expulsaron una energía blanca-

No puedo perder contra el, si para detenerlo tengo que superar mis límites que así sea -dijeron Izanamy y Byakun, los dos apretaron los puños y comenzaron a expulsar una aura blanca como las lomas y tenía algunos destellos de luz, los dos comenzaron a gritar aumentando el poder que los rodeaba, Izanamy estaba gritando y extendió los brazos a los lados dejando que la energía blanca lo rodeaba, Byakun gritó rugiendo un poco y del cielo cayó un rayo golpeando con fuerza liberando una esfera e rayos haciendo que la tierra temblara, Po y las felinas vieron los destellos blancos a lo lejos, en un momento los tornados comenzaron perder velocidad, la tierra tembló con fuerza y una gran llamarada blanca con destellos apareció-

¡Modo Celestial! -Byakun e Izanamy gritaron con fuerza liberando la energía blanca, Kamus y Arquímedes estaban sorprendidos viendo cómo a los dos les aparecían ala, las alas de Byakun tenían un brillo azul, sus plumas eran largas, delgadas y en la punta las tenía afiladas como espadas, las alas de Izanamy eran como las de un ángel blanco y en su cuerpo apareció un brillo dorado rojizo con el símbolo del sol en su espalda, en Byakun apareció un brillo azul junto a una gabardina blanca, los dos gritaron con fuerza y se llevaron en el aire formando un gran brillo blanco, el brillo de Izanamy se volvió blanco rojizo, el brillo de Byakun se volvió blanco azulado, los dos abrieron los ojos y sus iris cambiaron un poco, la iris de Byakun era azul pero con un brillo ligero de color blanco, el iris de Izanamy era blanco con un brillo azulado y su pupila negra-

Ellos dos han liberado -dijo Kamus sorprendido-

Liberado el Modo Celestial -dijo Arquímedes sorprendido, los tornados se detuvieron y los rayos solo sonaban en el cielo, la tierra dejo de temblar mientras las nubes de humo se desaparecía dejando el cielo estrellado, Po y las felinas abrieron los ojos viendo que el desastre habían terminado, todo estaba callado y calmado, solo veían los dos resplandores a lo lejos-

Esos resplandores...no siento energía emergiendo de ellos -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es porque ahora son de nivel Celestial Po, no podrás sentir la energía por más que trates -Hinata sorprendida, los tres se soltaron y se acercaron a ver- ahora Izanamy y Byakun han alcanzado un nivel jamás antes visto

Estoy listo -dijo Izanamy serio- este es mi Modo Celestial -Izanamy estaba usando una playera azul oscura ajustada al cuerpo de mangas largas de bordes dorados con el cuello levantado y usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, en cima apareció una gabardina blanca de bordes dorados sin mangas, la cola era amplia y dividida en tres partes, el cuello de la gabardina era levanto con el dibujo de seis yang al rededor del cuello en color dorado, usaba una armadura de color roja ajustada al torso de bordes dorados y algunos relieve en formas de llamas doradas, la armadura estaba ajustada a su pecho sin mangas, en los hombros llevaba hombreras ovaladas de color rojas con el centro y borde dorado, en los brazos usaba una armadura desde las manos hasta los codos con forma de armadura samurai, era roja con bordes dorados y en el centro tenía un relieve en forma de llamas doradas, en las piernas también usaba una protección desde el empeine hasta la mitad de los muslos quedando en forma triangular, en la cintura usaba un cinturón con un pequeño triángulo a los lados de color rojo no borde dorado, en su frente apareció una banda roja algo larga, en la espalda tenía un anillo hecho de oro en forma de un sol de ocho yang girando levemente, el pelo de su cabeza era blanco con un borde dorado más fuerte, en su espalda se formaron alas como de ángel de color blanco con borde dorado rojizo-

Imposible -dijo Kamus sorprendido, por su parte Arquímedes estaba igual de sorprendido-

Mis colmillos pueden cortar el cielo ahora -dijo Byakun sonriendo- este es el máximo de un Guardián el Modo Celestial -el pelo de Byakun seguía de forma normal pero sus ojos eran azul con un brillo blanco de un tono más fuerte, sus colmillos eran un poco largos pero apenas y salían de su boca, sus marcas eran mas largas y delgadas llenando su cuerpo, su armadura consistía en un peto con tirantes en los hombros de color blanca y bordes dorados con un relieve de rayos en el pecho, en la cintura usaba un cinturón de color blanco con protección a los lados de forma ovalada y bordes color dorados, en las piernas tenía una protección desde el empeine hasta las rodillas de color blanca con bordes dorados y un relieve de rayos encima, usaba guantes y protección blanca en sus brazos un terminaba en forma triangular con bordes dorados, usaba un traje de color azul oscuro con bordes de color dorado de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color y patrón, encima usaba una gabardina blanca con hombreras ovaladas de borde dorado, en sus mejillas aparecieron pelos algo largos de color azul igual que ella cola, su cola tenía la punta con el pelo en puntas y afilado con detalles azules, estaba expulsando una aura blanca de rayos con detalles azules y resplandores en su cuerpo, en la espalda tenía alas hechas de energía azul con la punta afilada como espada-

Esto no puede...ser verdad...-dijo Arquímedes asustado, solo los dos vieron un gran resplandor blanco, el gran resplandor blanco paso y todo lo que habían hecho se había borrado, después de una larga noche y miedo todos estaban saliendo del palacio sorprendidos por La Paz de regreso-

Es como si toda la maldad se hubiera ido -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ahora que todo ya pasó quizás deberíamos hablar sobre eso último...

Si,..eso -dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa se acero a los dos y respiró profundamente-

Bien Po...yo te apoyo para que estés con Hinata y conmigo...tendremos una relación abierta de trío -dijo Tigresa apenada y sonrojada-

¿Estás segura? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si, si Po es feliz y nos puede amar a las dos a mí me basta con eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo si Po está deacuerdo

¡Yuuuuuuuju tendrá un trío! -Po gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos sonriendo-

Creo que por su parte está bien -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Hinata ¿me aceptas de nuevo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si...quiero volver a sentirme amada por ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y los aldeanos estaban sonriendo enternecidos, las puertas se abrieron revelando a los demás Guardianes-

¡Si miren quien llevó si! -Byakun gritó sonriendo- lo logramos

¡Salvamos el mundo! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo, los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo y aplaudiendo, los dos estaban pasando levantando los brazos sonriendo-

Bien hecho mi amor -dijo Iza sonriendo dándole un beso a Izanamy en la mejilla, Kira estaba abrazo a Byakun mientras su hijo era cargado por su padre-

¿Como salió todo aquí? -dijo James sonriendo-

Logramos preservar La Paz -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Izanamy yo...he tomado..una desicion -Izanamy le puso atención- quiero estar con el macho que amo, quiero estar con el macho a quien nunca deje de amar

¿Cuál macho? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y señaló a Po- ¿cual? Al único quien veo es a Po

Mi macho es Po -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿De verdad? -dijo Izanamy levantando una ceja confundido- mira mereces algo mejor

Si nosotros nos partimos el trasero pasando al Nivel celestial y detuvimos tornados y erupciones eso es ser macho -dijo Byakun algo sorprendido-

¿Y de todos los posibles escoges a un tipo que teje suetercitos color rosa? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¡Solo lo hice una vez! -Po gritó sonrojado-

Hinata lo único que quiero para ti es que seas feliz y si macho es..."el macho" que tú quieres por mi está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un abrazo e Izanamy le tallo la cabeza, la dejo y fue con Po-

Escucha si le haces daño a Hinata de nuevo ten por seguro que te arrancaré la lengua -dijo Izanamy serio-

Y yo te romperé las piernas -dijo Byakun serio-

Les prometo que la here muy feliz -dijo Po nervioso- si muy feliz -Hinata sonrió igual que Tigresa, los tres vivieron juntos y después de un tiempo los tres tuvieron hijos, Tigresa tuvo a Lu y Hinata dio a luz a Long, juntos Po los entreno para ser la nueva generación de Guardianes-


End file.
